Computers
This is a list of the more common Computer Terminals which can be found in different parts of the station. Look here to see how to build computers. =Miscellaneous= Requests Console Can be found in every room where someone is supposed to work. The Requests Consoles can be used to request low/high urgency assistance, request supplies with low/high priority, relay anonymous information or view sent and received messages. All of these produce a message to the selected Request Console and can be swiped with an ID to confirm the identity of the sender. Can be hacked to enable the 'EXTREME' priority for your requests. The Bridge and Heads' Offices have special Requests Consoles which can send station-wide announcements if swiped with an authorized ID. Newscaster Newscasters are the most widespread type of the computers, thanks to NanoTrasen wanting to keep you up to date on the latest news. You can view newsfeeds other crewmembers have made, or make your own! You can attach photos to the news. Every Newscaster can print out 15 newspapers for people who enjoy reading stuff from the paper. Security Newscasters can be found in Brig and can make "Wanted" Issues, censor out harmful newsfeed stories, or lock down a whole channel with a D-Notice. Library Computer A computer located over the librarian's desk, one in the library amongst shelves and the prison wing. The one located over the librarian's desk is different from others, since it's the only one which can add a new book into the database and print out books. The other computers are able to access the database and only search for the names of the books. Holodeck Control Console Controls the holodeck. Can be emagged to disable safety protocols. Arcade Machines :The easiest way to waste time, Arcade Machines can be found all over the station including Arrivals, the bar and escape. There are two different games: an RPG, which may go by several different names, or the Orion Trail, which is definitely not a cute ripoff of an ancient educational video game. Defeat Lord ERPer While all of these games may have different names, they all play the same way: namely, like an RPG. Basically, you and your CPU-controlled opponent take turns attacking. You can also heal (at the cost of MP) or recharge MP (at the cost of a turn). :Defeating your opponent nets you a prize of some sort. :You lose if your HP or MP is zero or less. Your attacks do 2-8 damage, healing restores 6-14 health for 1-4 MP, and charging regains 4-11 points. But none of that really matters. Although you can't see the enemy stats it's not too difficult to just whittle it down. It will attack doing 3-9 damage for some time. Eventually when its health is low enough it will start healing instead of attacking (4 points at a time), and shortly after when it runs out of MP it will steal yours. It won't ever steal more than 5 per turn, but you'll lose instantly if that puts you below 0. :Charging so you have at least 6 MP, healing so you have at least 10 HP and attacking otherwise is bound to work eventually, but there are faster methods. :Emagging this machine turns it into Outbomb Cuban Pete, which is harder and has higher stakes! The Orion Trail You start out with four people, 80 food, 60 fuel, and one each of engine parts, hull panels and electronics. Your goal is to make it to Orion. Your goal in reality is to crunch a bunch of numbers and hope the RNG favors you. :The more people you have and the more time you spend, the more food you use up. Every person consumes 2 food per day, and a normal leg of your journey takes 1 day. :The more detours you take, the more fuel you use up. A normal leg of your journey takes 5 fuel. :Raiders will sometimes steal a random amount of food and fuel, and collisions may vent it out into space. Certain events will use up engine parts or kill crew members, or offer you a risky option or a safe option that uses more food/fuel. :You will probably not make it to Orion if all of you live! There is not enough food unless you get really lucky with the black hole. Hope for death. List of Prizes :The prize selected is random, unless the machine is emagged. They're all annoying, useless or dangerously similar to illegal items. Have fun! :* Snap-pop box :* Blink toy :* Tacticool Turtleneck :* Toy sword :* Cap gun & ammo :* Foam-dart crossbow :* Replica red spacesuit and helmet :* Box of crayons :* 'Singularity' spinning toy :* Toy AI :* Nuclear Fission Device toy (oh god) :* One of eleven toy mech figurines. Emagged prizes :You get both of these, GUARANTEED! The arcade machine resets after, so you'll have to emag it again and win again to get more. It's probably faster to just go make a bomb yourself. :* Syndicate bomb :* Collectable Cuban Pete hat =Supply= Supply Shuttle Console The Supply Shuttle Console allows you to order and approve already ordered items, plus call or send the supply shuttle. Can be hacked to order contraband. Order Request Console The Order Request Console lets you request things from the greedy bastards. Outpost Cameras The Outpost Cameras terminal allows you to access all of the mining station's cameras. Mining Shuttle Console The Mining Shuttle Console lets you to operate the mining shuttle, calling it to the Mining Dock or sending it to the Mining Station. =Medical= Crew Monitoring Console/Operating Computer The Crew Monitoring Console reports the location and vital statistics of the crew via their suit sensors. The downside is that it's entirely dependent on the crew bothering to turn those sensors on. Usually only the Heads and AIs have access to it. The Operating Computer reports the vital statistics of the patient during surgery. Medical Records Console Contains the records of all Nanotrasen employees, a virus information database, and updates on the station's medbots. It has a lot more personal information than the Crew Monitoring computer, but most of it is never important and none of it updates automatically. DNA search function may be very useful for the Detective to compare with samples of DNA taken from evidence. You can also set a person's their mental status to Insane and Security bots will arrest them if they cross paths. Cloning Console/DNA Scanner Access Console Cloning Console is used for cloning someone in the DNA Scanner next to it. It shows if the body inside the Scanner is cloneable or not, and can also be used to take "backups" of people. "View Records" shows who are backuped and if they're dead, they can be cloned instantly. DNA Scanner Access Console uses radiation through a nearby DNA Scanner to manipulate the genes of a person inside. It has a Radiation Emitter Menu for manipulating and a Buffer Menu for saving the manipulated genes and/or making injectors out of them so they can be spread around. PanD.E.M.I.C. 2200 This computer is used in virology to work with viruses. =Engineering= Solars Control The Solars Control computer allows, when configured, manipulation of solar panels to track the local star that is nearby. Power Monitoring Console The Power Monitoring Console shows you the station's detected APC's, their current cell power charge, current powerload, and station's overall power output and power input (from the SMES's). Station/Atmospheric Alert Console The Station Alert Console shows you the power-problem-areas on the station. It shows a power-alarm where the APC doesn't have enough cell-charge. The Atmospheric Alert Console shows you where the atmospheric alerts are located on the station. Tank Monitor/Distribution and Waste Monitor/Gas Supply Control Tank Monitor shows the pressures inside each tanks (the huge things in outer space right outside Atmospherics. Distribution and Waste Monitor shows more in-depth information about the Mixed In Tank's status and the Distribution and Waste Loops. Gas Supply Controls are located near the atmos tanks, one for each, and control the input and output pressure of those tanks, while also showing pressure and temperature information. Area Air Control Console This computer can be found in Science Toxin Storage. It controls the huge scrubbers nearby. Gas Turbine Control Computer Controls the Power turbine. Telecommunications Monitoring Console Read-only access to Telecoms machine settings. Telecommunications Server Monitoring Console/Messaging Monitor Console Access logs from the Telecoms Servers. Telecommunications Traffic Control Console Put your NTSL Scripts in here. =Research= Core R&D Console/Robotics R&D Console/R&D Server Controller Core R&D Console and Robotics R&D Console show current research levels and is able to do various things concerning the research levels, like syncing and disconnecting them from research network. The R&D Server Controller can be used to set research data uploading access rights for R&D Computers. Can also be used to reset tech levels or remove certain items from the manufacturing list. Mech Bay Power Control Console Controls the Mechbay Power Port (that recharges Mechs). AI System Integrity Restorer Used to restore a dead AI back to life. Just use the InteliCard to collect the dead AI and insert it into the computer. Robotics Control This console allows you to remotely lock down those pesky borgs if they start acting up. Exosuit Control Used for tracking and locking down exosuits. Exosuit needs to have a tracking beacon (built from Exosuit Fabricators) on it. Telepad Control Console Controls the Telepad. Can receive coordinates from GPSs. =Security= Security Records Console Security records computers keep a digital log of everything Security is keeping track of, plus a fingerprint database which is extremely useful for the Detective. While Security can edit the records to keep very specific data about criminal history, sentencing, parole hearings, and other information, mostly the records are used to keep track of who is set to arrest. Persons of interest will have their names brightly lit up on a red background, while people who are incarcerated or have been released will have other colors as well. Anyone who can get into the record system can freely edit it once it is unlocked, and can set anyone else to arrest without needing a Security HUD. Security Cameras This console allows you to access all of the station's camera feeds, and switch into any camera that is connected. They are found strictly in areas with security-only access. Prisoner Management Console For locating persons implanted with a tracking implant. Shows location and an option to send a message straight into their minds. It is also used to give Prisoner IDs goals in the Labor Camp, to buy their freedom. You can also use it to track the amount of points the prisoner has collected. Prisonner Shuttle Console/Labor Shuttle Console Controls the Prisonner Shuttle. =Command= Communications Console Or short Comms Console; can be found on the Bridge, and in the Captain's Quarters. This is where CentCom sends every important announcement. In most cases, those will be updates about the traitor or general reports that indicate the game mode, but also Admin-sent CentCom reports will be printed here. You can look up the reports under: Received Messages. This is also, where the Emergency Evacuation Procedure is initiated or canceled that willcall the escape shuttle after a countdown, effectively ending the round. The Captain can also send transmissions to CentCom and change the security level of the station. Emergency Shuttle Console Controls the Emergency Shuttle. The Shuttle departure timer can be shortened to 10 seconds by emagging or using 3 Head ID on the console. Identification Console The Identification Console allows you to change all the properties of an ID Card, provided you are a Head of Staff. You can change what rooms it has access too, what job it is, and what is the name on it. You may also open and close non-command positions for new crewmates to join as. While only the HoP and Captain has access all it's functions, the other heads can still use it to manage access to their departments, and demote their subordinates. You can also see the crew manifest and print it, which does not require any card. Teleporter Control Console Locks the teleporting destination into any possible tracking beacon (or tracking implant). AI Upload/Cyborg Upload The AI Upload terminal allows you to modify the current station AI's laws, depending on which AI module insert. For keeping the condition simple, it is located in a place called the AI Upload. The Cyborg Upload terminal allows you to modify the law of all cyborgs on the station, assuming that their lawsync is still active. Only AI modules can be inserted. It is located in the AI Upload. Category:Objects